User blog:HanSolo69/John Connor vs. Tom Mason
JOHN CONNOR: Prophetized leader of the resistance and savior of mankind.... VS TOM MASON: Second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment.... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!!! To find out, our wikians are testing histories most lethal weapons. Cinema and TV history will be rewritten as these two human freedom fighters go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy (unless there's a tie). It's a duel to the death(or a tie). Only one will be crowned...... THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!!! John Connor John Connor was born in 1985. On August 29th, 1997, Skynet became self aware and launched several nuculear devices across the globe. This event would be known as Judgement Day. The machines, or Terminators, then took control. In 2018, John joined the Human Resistance. He fought and won many battles for humanity. In 2029, John became the leader of the Resistance. Even stranger is his past. His youth was troubled until age ten. His future self sent a re-programmed Terminator to protect his younger self. Later, another Terminator was sent to prevent John's death. The John Connor protrayed in this battle will be the Terminator: Salvation version. Strenghs *Leader of the Human Resistance *Has had years of preparement for Judgement Day *Strong leader *Respected by his troops *Expert Marksman Weaknesses *Willing to die for his cause *Nearly killed by a Terminator John's Weapons *Heckler & Koch Mark 23 Mod 0 *Heckler & Koch HK416 *M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System *M203PI Grenade Launcher Tom Mason Tom Mason was once a history teacher at Boston University. Then, a race of aliens called Skitters launched a full-scale invasion of Earth. Tom's knowledge of warfare would come in handy when he joined the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. He became the second-in-command, behind Daniel Weaver. Together they waged war against the Skitters. However, Tom's true hatred of the Skitters comes the fact they murdered his wife and kidnapped his son. In fact' he would later trade himself off to the Skitters in exchange for them letting his son free. He would later become the President of the New United States. Strenghs *Bold *Superb knowledge of military history *Tactican *Also strong leader *Second-in-command of the 2nd Mass Weaknesses *Willing to sacrifice his life for those he loves *Limited resources Tom's Weapons *Para Ordnance Nite Tac *AKM *Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun *RPG-7 Rocket Launcher Weapons Close Range Connor: Heckler & Koch Mark 23 Mod 0 *.45 ACP *12+1 rounds *360 m/s Mason: Para Ordnance Nite Tac mark23.jpg|HK Mark 23 Mod 0 hk416.jpg|HK416 mass.jpg|M26 MASS m203pi.jpg|M203PI *.45 ACP *14 rounds *251 m/s (based on M1911 stats) EDGE:' John Connor'. The Nite Tac Has at least one more round then the Mark 23. That being said, the Mark 23 has a greater muzzle velocity, making it the more powerful pistol. Long Range Connor: Heckler & Koch HK416 *5.56x45mm *30 rounds *882 m/s (14.5 inch barrel) Mason: AKM *7.62x39mm *30 rounds *715 m/s EDGE: John Connor. '''The AK is an outdated rifle compared to the HK416. Even though the Soviet 7.62 is larger than the 5.56, the HK416 has the greater barrel, muzzle velocity and range. Mid Range Connor: M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System *12 gauge *3-5 rounds *293 m/s Mason: Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun nite tac.jpg|Para Ordnance Nite Tac akm.jpg|AKM sawed off.jpg|Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun rpg7.jpg|RPG-7 *12 gauge *2 rounds *277 m/s '''EDGE: John Connor. '''The M26 can have at least two more rounds than the sawed-off. The M26 can also be attached to the HK416, making it less cumbersome. Explosive Connor: M203PI Grenade Launcher *40mm *150m effective range *76 m/s Mason: RPG-7 Rocket Launcher *85mm *200m effective range *115 m/s '''EDGE: Even. '''While the RPG has the bigger boom, the M203PI is more concealable and less cumbersome. X-Factors Leadership Connor 87 Mason 83 John takes this by a hair. While Tom is an extremely effective leader, John leads an army that spreads across the entire world. He inspired hope into millions of people. Tactics Connor 80 Mason 80 This is a tie. You'd think Tom would take it, considering he was a military professor. But John has led, and won, battles in which failure was almost certain. Both are great tacticans. Experince Connor 90 Mason 78 John easily takes this. He's help kill two differnt Terminators at ages 10 and 19. He's taken part in missions against Skynet all over the world. Tom's first actual combat experince was when the Skitters first invaded. Training Connor 87 Mason 80 John has had years of training leading up to his role as savior of mankind. His excellant marksmenship is proof. Tom was a military historian. While his knowledge is impeccable, he has no real formal training. Logistics Connor 90 Mason 72 John has an army that spreads across the entire world. He has almost unlimited men and supplies at his disposal. Tom, because of the Skitters survillance of humanity, has limited men (111, I think) and limited resources. Battle Notes *Voting Ends November 15th *Each vote MUST include a complete weapon and victor statements to count *The battle will take place in an abandoned laboratory *It will be John, Barnes and Blair versus Tom, Weaver and Rai. See ya soon! Battle Tom, Weaver and Rai enter an abandoned laboratory building. They believed that the Skitters were kepting human hostages there. Tom scanned the main lab, then signaled for Weaver and Rai to come in. Just then, Rai hears a noise coming from one of the hallways. They go to investigate. Meanwhile, John Connor and two of his lieutenants, Barnes and Blair, break down a door and move in, HK416s at the ready. They knew that this was an old Skynet laboratory. They had recieved intel that some of the early Skynet technology was located there. John knew that if he obtained that information, he would be one step closer to liberating mankind. The three enter a hallway. They make their way to the main lab. Suddenly, Blair knocks over a chair. John gives her a dirty look, then turns his attention to the sounds of footsteps approaching them. It turns out to be Rai. However, Rai mistakes John and his friends as Skitters. He fires his AKM. John ducks and returns fire with his rifle. Tom and Weaver storm in, firing their AKMs. Rai loads two shells into his sawed-off shotgun. He runs up a flight of stairs. Blair see's him and goes after him. She loads a new magazine into her HK416. She scans the area. Rai then pops out and fires a shotgun round. He misses. She returns fire. Rai fires the last shotgun round and goes for his RPG. He runs into a restroom and loads in a rocket. He runs out and fires. The explosion sends shrapnel into Blair's chest and stomach, killing her. '''Connor 2 Mason 3 Rai gets up and brushes off his clothes. He turns around to see Tom and Weaver approaching him. Tom tells them they should go before John catches up. As Rai turns to leave, a 5.56 round pierces his forehead, splattering his brains on Tom and Weaver. Tom see's John holding a smoking HK416. Connor 2 Mason 2 Tom shouts and fires his AKM in retaliation. John goes to fire his HK416, but finds it is empty. He then loads a clip into his underbarrel M26 shotgun. He fires. Some of the pellets hit Weaver in the leg. Tom helps him up and they both fall back. John chases after them. As Tom and Weaver head towards the nearest exit, something explodes, sending them flying back. When Tom comes to, he goes to get Weaver. He finds out, however, that the explosion had killed him. Connor 2 Mason 1 Tom looks up and see's Barnes holding a M203PI grenade launcher. In a blind fury, Tom wildly fires his AKM. Barnes is riddled. Connor 1 Mason 1 Tom gets up and reloads his rifle. He heads back to the main lab to look for John. When he enters, he finds an abandoned HK416 rifle. When he picks it up, a bullet grazes his arm. He turns to see John holding his Mark 23 Mod 0 pistol. Tom draws his Para Ordnance Nite Tac and returns fire. John ducks and continues to fire. Tom shoots faster, though, and John is pinned. When Tom goes to reload, John makes a run for it. Tom goes off in pursuit. Tom enters into a storage room. Out of the corner of his eye, he see's movement. He runs over, pistol at the ready. He jumps out, but all he see's is a mop and bucket. John then pops out and points his gun at Tom's head. He pulls the trigger. Connor 1 Mason 0 John holsters his pistol. He then hears the all too familar clanking of a Terminator approaching. He grabs Tom's AKM and runs for it. '''WINNER: '''JOHN CONNOR Experts Opinion Tom Mason is a great leader, but he cannot even be compared to John Connor. John has supieror weapons, troops and logistics. And while tom has his extensive knowledge of warfare, It was not enough to beat John's combination of weapons and X-Factors. The winner is John Connor. Next Time My favorite real-life guerilla group (which my great uncle was apart of) takes on my favorite fictional guerilla group. Prepare yourselves for the fight of the century; IRA vs. Ultranationalists. Category:Blog posts